


玩具精灵

by lightsaber233



Category: superM（band）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsaber233/pseuds/lightsaber233
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Mark Lee (NCT)
Kudos: 2





	玩具精灵

“哥好像很容易弄坏东西吧？还弄坏了很多玩具。”

在练习口语的时候，李马克忽然这么说道。

金钟仁卡着一句踉踉跄跄的“希望大家喜欢我们的舞台”，一时反应不太过来。

“没有吧……？”

“原来哥自己都不记得了。”李马克说。金钟仁看见他做出了一个若有所思的表情。

洛杉矶的行程忙得所有人都脚不沾地。公司给他们租了一栋设施齐全、景观极佳的房子，他们回来，第一个奔向的还是床。李马克答应帮他补习英语，这时他们躺在的是同一个房间。话题是如何走到这里的？金钟仁看着手里的纸，上面有李马克写的一些提示。热情的后辈很有耐心，有问必答，他们不知不觉就聊了很多。金钟仁讲了不少出道之后的经历，毕竟作为艺人，他们走的是同一条的路。李马克的话让金钟仁想起了以前接受一些采访，队长或者哥哥们负责回答问题，他不知不觉就把网站的吉祥物弄坏了。他不是故意的。然后还有最近的一次演唱会，粉丝往舞台扔了一只橡胶玩具，被他扔掉了却又弹了起来，就这么砸到了他的后脑勺。录像被做成了更方便传播的动图，金钟仁没少看见粉丝充满爱意地笑话他。这样应该不能算是他弄坏了什么，反而该说是他被玩具欺负了。金钟仁觉得很好笑地给李马克讲了这事儿，不曾想后辈神色平静，说他其实也看过这个。

“的确是被报复了。哥，你一开始把它甩得很痛。”

“什么？”

金钟仁侧过头去，李马克葡萄一样的圆圆眼睛又大又亮，看起来不是在开玩笑。这就好像是小朋友才爱玩的把戏，玩具被看成是一个有感觉、有想法的朋友。李马克伸长手臂，床头的小熊挂件被他捞走了。这是路遇的粉丝送的礼物，金钟仁觉得挺可爱的，随手挂在了一顶鸭舌帽的后头，准备带回家。这几天太忙了，小熊挂件维持着一个趴倒的姿势，可谓现在才重见天日。李马克理顺了缠成了一团的挂扣，之后面向金钟仁举起了帽子。

“你看，如果哥戴上帽子，它好像能抱着你的脖子。”

金钟仁不明就里，李马克便给他做示范。帽子只是跟平常一样戴好，但小熊张开的手臂被他用几根手指轻轻捏着。小熊很自然地趴在了他的脖子上，稍微调整姿势，便像是一边抱着他，一边偷偷探出了脑袋一样。无论主人遇到了什么人，看见了什么东西，它都能在那里暗中观察。这般奇思妙想让金钟仁觉得很有趣，他忍不住顺着李马克的思路继续，如果小熊会说话，它大概还会趴在那里讲很多秘密。

李马克似乎猜到了他的想法。他稍微侧过了身，让小熊和金钟仁四目相对。他挥着小熊的手，“它说它想趴在你的脖子上。你好高，它喜欢到高的地方去。它想跟你玩。”

“好像你真的能听懂似的。”这么说着，金钟仁其实已经笑个不停。他开心起来有很多小动作，这会儿一边拍手一边都歪到了床上去。李马克也和他一样，背着小熊趴了下来。他停在和金钟仁面对面的地方，一人一熊都是黑溜溜的大眼睛，一眨不眨地盯过来。金钟仁还笑着，慢慢伸出一只手想要去摸摸它。就在这时，挂件的卡扣莫名其妙地掉了出来，小熊像是避开他一样滚到了底下。这个瞬间就像是应验了那句话似的。金钟仁的手落到了李马克的后脑，尽管姿势有点尴尬，但他到最后都没收回来。摸摸小熊脑袋的动作变成了摸摸这个可爱又好玩的后辈，金钟仁把手上的力度放得很轻。  
“它又在报复你了呢。它们都有脾气。”

李马克摘下了金钟仁的帽子，目光黏在上面，尔后又转到了金钟仁的手心。他玩起来有一种格外投入的感觉，金钟仁简直要相信他说的都是真的。他嘟囔一句那该怎么办，不想被它讨厌啊。李马克却笑了起来，信誓旦旦地说道，“只要你碰碰他，他就已经非常喜欢你了。”

后来的口语时间，金钟仁让小熊挂件躺在自己的肚子上，直到昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。金钟仁做了一个梦，他回到了小时候的家里。四周黑漆漆的，他站在自己的衣柜前，透过缝隙隐约能够看见一丝亮光。于是他拉开了衣柜的门，里面竟然塞满了毛绒玩具。金钟仁不记得自己拥有这么多，印象中陪着他的只有一只猎豹娃娃。两个姐姐存了很久的零花钱才给他买了这份圣诞礼物，那时他无论去哪里都要带着。他最喜欢让猎豹娃娃趴在自己的肩膀，抓着它让它紧紧地抱住自己。他会问它冷不冷，饿不饿，要吃草莓味还是香草味的冰淇淋。他还会躲在衣柜里跟他的猎豹娃娃说他的小秘密。在整整一个衣柜的玩偶里，金钟仁没有看到他的小猎豹娃娃，但他闻到了冰淇淋的甜味。

数小时之前和他躺在一个床上聊天的后辈，此刻正半躺在这么多的毛绒娃娃之上。他似乎睡着了，金钟仁不由得想起和妈妈搬去首尔前是怎么猎豹娃娃收进柜子，又怎么非常舍不得地说了再见。他们的行李放不下这个，猎豹娃娃的肚子开了线，已经没办法再补起来了。以后的日子难以估计，金钟仁只好把它留在家里。然而等他再回去，猎豹娃娃不知怎的就不见了。无论如何，金钟仁没想过李马克会出现在自己的梦里。他只是往前走了一步，这位总是笑着的、非常开朗的后辈忽地睁开了眼睛。他自低处斜斜看向自己的眼神竟是有些气愤和不满，嘴巴像是撅着，又有点儿委屈。金钟仁从没见过他露出这种样子，梦里的李马克看起来似乎有什么话要和自己说。于是他蹲了下来，蹲在对方的面前。手机的振动破坏了这个世界，金钟仁恍恍惚惚地去摸，外面已经天亮了。等着他们的又是一整天一刻都停不下来的安排。

梦里的画面在脑海挥之不去，以至于他看向李马克的时候都多了些其他心思。撇开这点不谈，他和李马克其实已经变得很亲近了。在放大了的二人合照上签名，互相写一些可爱的留言，各做一首让粉丝意想不到的三行诗。金钟仁都不知道李马克还能说出这么直白的话，“我还记得……是这只手”，看了甚至让他觉得有点害羞，却总是想要笑。下午结束了行程，金钟仁想着去给侄子侄女买礼物。或许是因为昨晚的那个梦，看到了被毛绒娃娃簇拥的后辈，鬼使神差的，他叫上了李马克。但他找的理由当然是因为需要有人帮帮。李马克似乎不会拒绝他，玩具反斗城之旅和昨晚的聊天一样愉快。后辈们似乎多多少少都会看前辈的舞台，金钟仁意外地发现李马克其实一直都有关注自己，看了很多他的东西，尽管两人组成的舞台各自处于不同的位置。美国太远了，这回金钟仁带不了高级的玩具轿车，但他别有私心地挑了需要他一起玩的家庭益智玩具。途径玩偶区，李马克停在了一个小熊玩偶的前方。这是那个小熊挂件的放大版。

他又把小熊摆成了一个要抱抱的姿势。

“哥是不是有很多小熊娃娃啊？我看粉丝都把哥看成是熊。”

“小熊很可爱呀。”金钟仁下意识地回答道，一抬头，竟然看到了小时候的猎豹娃娃就在货架的另一头。当然不是同一只，只不过他最近才想到了它。是巧合吗？但这个猎豹娃娃一直都是很经典的款式。金钟仁快步走到猎豹娃娃的面前，拿起来，给李马克比划，说他小时候是怎么天天带着一只娃娃到处跑的。其实他小时候也很喜欢让娃娃抱住自己的脖子，这样就不会把它落下了。直到这时，金钟仁忽然想起来，平常刷新社交平台的时候，好像看到过粉丝们把李马克比作小小只的可爱的猎豹。  
是巧合吗？

金钟仁的心里登时打起鼓来。他不知道自己怎么了。对方是最近才来往频繁的后辈，但一开始就给了他一种十分熟悉的感觉。金钟仁不用怎么费力就能想到那双圆圆的黑眼睛，再然后是他的笑，是他很活泼开朗地和自己站在一起，到了舞台上又放射出完全不一样的魅力。昨晚的梦，拉开的衣柜，躺在一群毛绒娃娃里的后辈。金钟仁愣了愣，他马上就要抓住一些不可思议的东西。他不清楚是自己首先有了不同以往的感情，还是这个世界真的拥有什么魔力。他的惊讶和不知所措根本无法掩饰，李马克就是在这时搭上了他的手臂。

“这个娃娃比小熊那个大好多好多。小小的KAI哥要背着他的话，看起来反而好像是被它霸占了。”  
问出了莫名其妙的问题，李马克的脸上依旧是笑着的，是很可爱的表情。但他的话显然别有深意。金钟仁看见他眨了眨眼睛，和梦里那个看起来委屈却又让自己过去的样子完全不同。此刻是他在靠近。金钟仁几乎能感觉到他的呼吸，猎豹娃娃还被他握在手里，李马克的声音却已经来到了。他很擅长rap，于是也擅长用声线来蛊惑人。堆起来的巴斯光年纸盒挡住了外面的视线，李马克张开了手臂，就像昨晚捏着小熊挂件一样抱上了他的脖子，几乎是挂在了他的身上。他的气场变得很强，有一瞬间，金钟仁都不太敢动了。

“就像是这样。”李马克靠在他的肩膀上，两条手臂依然紧紧地把他抱着。他终于满意地笑了起来，“这样子的话，哥就是我的东西了。哥终于回到了我的身边。”

fin


End file.
